Start of Forever
by i-am-castiel
Summary: A rewrite of Season 6 had Elena never chosen to forget Damon. With Damon alive and well, will everyone be able to start fresh and live the lives they want? Will they get Bonnie back? Or will trouble brew in Mystic Falls? [AU Season 6] Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**This is a reasonably sized one-shot I wrote about how I would have preferred Damon and Elena's reunion to go (obviously in this story, she never compelled away her memories). \The episode was absolutely amazing (like on-the-edge-of-your-seat amazing). However, I was sourly disappointed in the Delena- damn the memory loss because a reunion scene would have been perfect. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. Simple. As. That.**

* * *

><p>It was as though every day managed to appear even darker than the last. As the days drew on, Elena knew that the chances of them being able to rescue Damon or Bonnie were growing slimmer, and those thoughts plagued her constantly. She couldn't possibly imagine a life without either of them.<p>

A life without Bonnie would be a life without magic; both literally and figuratively. Without her ever-loving and slightly judgemental presence, the world seemed just a little bit darker. Losing one of the only people that had been with her since she was young, who had stuck by her through everything, was an excruciatingly painful thing.

It did however, pale in comparison to how she felt about losing Damon. It was as though her life was painfully dull and when he came along, light immediately burst across her eyelids and everything scorched bright with passion and danger and love. And suddenly, the fire behind her eyes burned out and with it, went everything that made her mind race and her heart flutter; Damon. The thought of living in such darkness for the rest of forever felt like an unjustified punishment, as though the universe was finally getting her back for every horrible thing she had ever done. It made her reckless and angry and incredibly emotional. Just imagining forever without her soul mate made her feel as though every other loss she had suffered in her life was nothing- nothing like the pain that now soured through her veins and fuelled her very existence.

She had spent months now wallowing in self-pity and rage. And finally, after 4 months, it began to dawn on her that there really wasn't some last minute spell or mystical being that could return him to her, not this time. It made her feel like she was going to die.

As she stood in the shadows of her Whitmore dorm room, she could almost feel the waves of her grief swallow her whole. It was one of those days.

One might think that with almost all of her loved ones around her, she would be able to get through her heartbreak. She hated herself for thinking she wasn't strong enough, that this was the straw that broke the camel's back, that _he _was her breaking point.

The sunlight slowly spread across the hardwood floor, reflecting across her arms. The light above her was off, much like the light in her eyes. Her face, the image of despair but gut-wrenching acceptance, was what made Caroline scramble to a halt when she entered the room.

Elena was stood completely still, caressing Damon's shirt between her fingers and her toes curling. Her deep, erratic breaths echoed across the room and made the silence even heavier.

"Elena?" Caroline called hesitantly. Her best friend stayed completely still but her eyes fluttered slightly, as though she had acknowledged the voice but not listened to it. "Oh, Elena", Caroline sighed sadly. Her eyes burned with unshed tears as she ran to her friend's side and gently brought her into an embrace.

Without even thinking, Elena let her head rest on Caroline's shoulder and she brought the shirt to her face, inhaling the slowly fading smell of her boyfriend and pretending that it was his embrace she was wrapped in.

She didn't cry. At this point, her eyes were dry.

"It's gonna get easier 'Lena", the blonde tried to sooth. "We'll learn to cope. I promise." Even as she said it, Caroline closed her eyes as a tear escaped; she hated lying. Her face twisted into a mask of pure agony as she thought back to those they had lost over the years: from Jenna, to her father, to Bonnie and Damon.

They stayed in silence for what felt like their own little eternity but what was realistically about an hour. They didn't exchange words or even looks and simply stayed locked in the same position, praying that each other's company might sooth their pain. It didn't.

Eventually, Elena managed to pull herself away. She let the t-shirt fall onto her bed as she slowly lowered herself to the mattress. Caroline watched her carefully before joining her on the bed, both of them looking straight ahead at the array of pictures on her cabinet. Too many of them featured Damon or Bonnie, even one of them with both.

"Do you really believe that?" Elena asked quietly.

Caroline turned to her slowly, casting her eyes across the girl's face for any hint of emotion. "Believe what?"

Elena raised her hand and angrily rubbed at her eyes. "Do you really believe it will get easier, or were you just saying that for my benefit?"

A pregnant pause followed as the question hung in the air above their heads. Caroline blinked furiously to restrict her tears. "It wasn't just for your benefit, it was for mine too. But… no. I don't think it ever will, not really."

Elena felt her shoulder's slump as she let out a sigh. She nodded in agreement. "Yeah… I don't really see it improving."

Caroline grimaced. After taking a deep breath, she spoke, "I'm surprised." At Elena's look of confusion, she continued. "I never thought I'd miss him."

They didn't have to say his name; both of them shared a sorrowful look of understanding. Elena looked at her hands as she felt her eyes dampen. Caroline would never be able to grasp how much s_he _was missing him.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to say their names without feeling like we're being staked?"

Caroline let out a huff of laughter before her features settled into a sad smile once again. "I don't know, Elena. I hope so because one day I'd really like to be able to think back to how much they changed our lives and smile instead of cry."

Elena let out a quiet sob at her words. She quickly brought her hand to her mouth as though it might help stop her weeping. Caroline chanced a glance at her but at the sight of her best friend curling in on herself, hand clutching her chest above her heart as she sobbed, she couldn't contain her own cries.

Soon, both girls were relishing in the opportunity to finally let all of their emotions loose. They hadn't had many moments like this to simply sit and reflect on what had happened. They both understood how much they needed each other in moments like this and Elena blindly reached for Caroline's hand, tangling their fingers together as they cried.

[…]

Alaric lay back against the mahogany desk in his new 'office'. The almost drained bottle of bourbon on his desk was tempting. As he curled his fingers around the neck, he let his eyes scan the expanse of space around him.

If Damon were here right now, there was no doubt he would be laughing at him. If anyone was going to find his attempt at a normal life humorous, it was his best friend.

But he wasn't here.

It wasn't as if Alaric hadn't thought about him at all, but as his lips met the rim of the cool bottle, he was tackled with an earth-shattering wave of emotion. The bottle slipped through his suddenly sweaty palms and met the floor with a startling smash that went unheard.

He sat in complete silence as his eyebrows narrowed and his face contorted into one of anger. The only thing that betrayed him was the tears that slowly etched themselves down his cheeks. Alaric's breath halted in his throat and his lip quivered.

He would never see Damon again. Maybe the thought would have been somewhat appealing when Damon was around, it now felt like a white-hot poker in his chest. Back when he was a ghost, the thought had barely occurred to him- he could see Damon after all – but now knowing that he couldn't even be granted that privilege… it hurt.

In complete silence, he rose from his seat and stepped around the broken shards of his bottle towards the liquor cabinet on his wall. He contemplated for a moment before pulling out a bottle of Bourbon Whiskey and a single tumbler.

Alaric made his way back over to his chair, kicking the shards of glass away from its legs and poured himself a glass. He set the empty tumbler on the desk beside his own and stared at it for a moment, deep in thought.

After a moment he let out a soft chuckle and poured a healthy amount into the second tumbler. Slumping in his seat, he picked up his glass and raised it above his head.

"Bye, bubby."

[…]

"I don't really know how I'm supposed to do this. Tell her, I mean."

"It's really not rocket science Stef! Just move and I'll tell her myself", he insisted.

Stefan held his ground and fought against the vampire's force. "Oh, and what? Give her a heart attack?"

Damon bit back a snarky retort. His throat suddenly felt very dry as he met his brother's eyes. "Stefan", he breathed, voice thick with emotion. "I _need _to see her." He inwardly cringed at how his demand had come out sounding more like a plea.

His brother looked him over critically and nodded gently. "I know, Damon. Trust me, I can't imagine how much you've missed her but you need to think about this a little before you run head on in."

Damon didn't attempt to hide the confusion on his face. Stefan sighed and slowly moved away from the door, surprisingly trusting his brother. After a moment he settled on one of the stone benches.

"She, er- Elena, she… wasn't doing too well."

"Wha-"

"-She couldn't handle it", Stefan interrupted. "Losing you was it for her; she just broke. I don't think I've ever seen her this far off the deep end."

Damon was silent for a moment as he absorbed the information. His fingers threaded into his jean pocket as he nodded and sucked in an unnecessary breath. "Well then I'm gonna go over to her dorm and I'm gonna drag her back."

Without another word, Damon was gone. Stefan bristled in the cold air and bit his lip before hastily following after him.

[…]

Elena watched her reflection as she coaxed her fingers through the tangles of her hair. She let her hand trail slowly down her neck, ghosting her fingertips across her collarbone as she let herself fall into the memory of her last intimate moment with Damon. She let out an involuntary shiver as she thought back to the last time she had felt someone's touch across her skin.

Damon had taken nothing short of hours peppering every inch of her body in kisses almost as though he was trying to mark her as his. He had slowly let his fingertips trace the protruding bone around her neck before trailing his hand along the smooth column of her neck. She had let out only the most frustrated of moans as his fingers carted through her hair before rounding to gently cradle her cheek. He had looked at her with every ounce of emotion he could muster before sealing their lips together.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered closed as she remembered every moment of that night. She remembered the pleasure that shot up her spine as he caressed her but more importantly she remembered the looks he had given her as he admired the expanse of her body. His eyes were never more expressive than when he was gazing up at her in the throes of passion. In that one look she could identify a hundred emotions; shock, hope, desire, fear, trust… love.

He had always treated her with the utmost care but when he was taking his time to relish in her presence, he was more gentle that she ever thought a man of such strength could be. He let every wall crumble around him the second their skin touched and he left himself vulnerable and open. In those moments, she had never been more hopelessly in love.

Elena slowly let her eyes open. The image of herself softly running her own hands along her neck brought her out of her memory. The ghost of his hands made her briefly close her eyes in regret.

She took a moment to resume her breathing. She refused to cry even more today, not after her emotional afternoon with Caroline, who had departed to find Tyler around 3 hours after she had found her.

She let out a gasp when she felt the impression of his touch across her shoulders. Refusing to open her eyes in case she was met with sour disappointment, she hesitantly leant back into the phantom touch.

This time, she couldn't spare even a moment to stop the tears from gliding down her cheeks. Her whole body swelled with hope as she allowed the touch, now slightly heavier, to comfort her. For the first time in a long time, she felt content to just lay back and let herself feel- good or bad.

Neither of them had the courage to break the spell that had settled over them. As he softly ran his fingers across her suave skin, he looked at her through the reflection of the mirror.

Her eyes were closed and her face was one of relaxation, however her eyebrows were furrowed in something he recognised as fear. He knew what she was thinking; he was thinking much the same.

He softly stroked down her arms, now prickling with goose bumps under his touch. He knew that realisation was starting to settle on her when she stiffened slightly. He let his fingers halt their journey down her arm, now gently circling the skin of her elbow. Very gradually, he felt her soften under his hands and, ignoring her own hesitancy, she gently let her opposite hand rise.

Damon watched as she lifted her hand, allowing it to hover over his briefly before she swallowed and her hand threaded through his on her arm. He felt more than heard her gasp and concentrated on the way she experimentally squeezed his fingers through her own. She slowly manipulated his hand until she was leading their now clasped hands across her stomach. Damon held his breath as Elena led their hands sluggishly up her chest until it rested on her breast, directly above her heart.

He gently squeezed her hand as she their hands into her chest as though she simply couldn't get enough of him. He heard her breathing become irregular as she separated her hands. However, before he could remove his hand, she purposely pressed it against her skin before moving her hand along the back of his and across his wrist. Damon shivered involuntarily when he understood.

Excruciatingly slowly, she moved her hand along his skin, his hair standing on end. As she grew ever closer to his elbow, Damon's heart soured. When she did reach the crease in his arm, she halted and began to very gradually twist her upper body. Her eyes remained closed as she continued her hands journey.

The silence around them was tense but incredibly familiar. When she finally reached his collar bone, she was turned to completely face him. Her eyes were scrunched together, no longer peaceful but she still kept them closed.

Damon took the opportunity to simply admire her features. Even screwed up in confusion and fear, she was devastatingly beautiful.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her fingers tug at the hair that adorned the bottom of his neck. He watched as her lower lip quivered and her eyes fluttered.

After almost 10 minutes of complete silence, Damon felt like a criminal for breaking it. But he did.

"Elena?" he whispered timidly.

Instantly, the feel of the room flipped and Damon could feel nothing but unadulterated relief when he felt her arms crush him to her. His breath caught when he felt the smooth skin of her neck under his lips but he refused to waist even a moment before wrapping his arms around her midsection.

His heart physically must have shattered when he heard the muffled sob of his girlfriend as she clutched his shirt and nuzzled her head into his collarbone.

"D-Damon?" he heard her splutter through her tears.

For the first time in so long, Damon let his own tears fall as he pulled her even closer, burying his face even deeper into her hair. With an unsteady breath, he whispered against her ear. "It's me, baby."

Elena didn't need anything else in that moment; she didn't want an explanation, an apology or even a declaration of love. She simply wanted this moment to last; them in a perfectly silent bubble of their own blissful eternity, her arms around him like she knew they always would be.

They remained like that for however long it took for her tears to stop. And when they pulled back and Elena finally opened her eyes, she met those of her soul mate and instantly knew that they would spend the rest of forever like this; completely in awe of each other's existence but so full of love and adoration that not even the laws of physics would tear this moment away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. <strong>

**I was actually wondering if anyone thought this was a nice enough starting point to create a slightly longer story. What do you think? Should I carry on this story and make it my own version of Season 6? Send it in a completely different direction? Or not? Let me know in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions

_Hi guys! I'm back and yes, this means I plan to continue the story! I haven't entirely decided how I'll be doing it but I'll probably be posting on the weekends after watching the weeks episode and will edit the plot accordingly. _

_I just wanted to say** tha****nk you so much** to every single one of you who responded. There was not a single negative post and the fact that there was so much positive response from something I only planned to be a one-shot made me so happy. I hope you guys enjoy my continuation. It's pretty long._

_So, I wanted to make a few things clear. __In my story, some plot parts haven't happened from Season 6:_

_- Stefan did date Ivy but when Enzo killed her, she didn't come back as a vampire. _

_- Stefan decided not to get revenge and didn't get Enzo captured. The hunter is still about but he doesn't know about the group_

_- The drama between Stefan and Caroline has happened, I'll be using that. _

_- Everything with Alaric and Jo has happened, including the attempted compulsion: she just hasn't confronted him yet. _

_- Elena did take the drugs but got off them with the help of Alaric and even considered removing her memories but decided against it_

_I think that's pretty much it but if you have any questions, just ask and I'd be happy to supply an answer. I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!_

_**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries is not mine. (I will not repeat this message)**_

* * *

><p>The sunlight slipped into her dorm room and scattered across the expanse of sheets that lay comfortably around her. Had she been within its path she would have no doubt bathed in its warmth but, luckily, she didn't need to; the body heat rolling off of her boyfriend was more than enough to keep her warm.<p>

Damon was asleep, his features soft and peaceful. Elena couldn't contain her smile; he was back and, regardless of the struggles he undoubtedly faced wherever he was, he was okay. She had always loved how his features softened in his sleep and being able to see such a simple thing after thinking she never would again, was refreshing.

"Well _hello_ to you too", Damon mumbled tiredly. He slowly opened his eyes and let his lips curl into a familiar smirk.

Elena smiled softly. She took a moment to just look at him and appreciate his smirk. Damon watched Elena closely, his eyes meeting hers.

"I missed you so much", Elena whispered wholeheartedly. Damon watched closely as her cheeks darkened and her eyes moistened. Elena smiled, her eyes blurred with tears and gently took his hand.

Damon watched as she brought his hand towards her mouth and placed a gently kiss on his knuckles. He smiled gently when she brought his hand to rest against her cheek. Taking the hint, Damon pulled her towards him and gently leaned in.

Kissing someone after months of barely any human contact would have probably been nice, but kissing _Elena _after so long was incredible. He held her cheek, now damp from tears, in his hand, gently rubbing circles into her skin as he attempted to show her how much he'd missed her purely by the feel of his lips on hers. Elena let out a soft whimper as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, gently forcing moans from her. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck, pulling him even closer as he rolled them slightly until he was hovering over her.

He rolled her onto her back, straddling her quickly and framing her face with both his hands. Elena sighed contently as he pulled away from her lips and gently trailed his lips across her neck. Damon created a path of kisses along her collarbone and shoulders, showering her in bites and caresses. She let out a strangled moan as he bit down on her neck, not breaking the skin but still strong enough to make her gasp in both pleasure and pain.

After a moment, he pulled himself away from her neck and loomed above her, gazing at her. She laid, her hair fanned around her, chest heaving and lips swollen. As she opened her eyes and looked up at him, he could see the prominent desire in her eyes.

"I love you", Damon said, breathless.

Elena smiled. "I love you more."

"Duly noted", he grinned, lowering his lips to hers once more.

They continued to kiss desperately, his body supported only by his arms around her head. Elena pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes alive with mischief. She reached around him and harshly pulled him down onto her until he was pressed against her. Damon let out a small chuckle before descending on her neck once more.

"Oh my God!"

Damon shot up, his arms buckling until he fell onto the bed beside Elena, who had quickly torn herself from the sheets and sat up in disbelief. He hurriedly spun around to face the door. Standing in the doorway, eyes wide with shock and mouth agape in a comical fashion, was Caroline.

"Oh my God", she repeated- this time however, it was only a whisper.

Damon sat up and looked at his blonde – well, he wouldn't call her a _friend_, but – friend, and grinned. "Mornin'."

Caroline's face was the picture of horror as she turned to him and glared with a passion that could drop him dead then and there. After a moment though, all heat left her glare and her eyes fluttered as tears filled them. She shook her head. "You- I- But-"

"Spit it out, Blondie", Damon joked.

Caroline took a step – stumble – towards the bed.

Damon's head snapped towards his girlfriend when he felt a jab on his stomach. Elena looked at him pointedly before nodding to her best friend, who looked torn between running at him and running out. Damon rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile on his face as he stood from the bed, in nothing but boxers, and pulled the girl into his arms.

Caroline was paralysed in shock for a moment before she felt her limbs relax and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. He gently rested his head against hers and resisted the urge to kiss her forehead affectionately. Instantly, he blanched at the thought and wondered when he had even started to like the young vampire in front of him.

"You're alive", was all she could get out. Pressing her face into his shoulder, Caroline relaxed in his arms and smiled. "I can't believe I missed you", she chuckled sadly.

He pulled away slightly but kept his arms around her. "Sad to say I did too", he grinned. Caroline's smile widened before she nodded resolutely and took a step back.

By this point, Elena had her pyjamas back on and her hair tied back. She observed the pair keenly and the second they stepped away from each other, both of them awkwardly sharing glances, she moved forward.

"But how?" Caroline asked.

Elena shrugged as she joined Damon's side, pulling him slightly closer with her arm around his waist. "He has yet to share", she sighed.

Damon grinned, "Wouldn't it be easier to tell everyone at once instead of repeating myself?"

"You'll have to anyway, brother", a teasing voice added. Damon looked around Caroline to his brother, whose face was a mixture of unadulterated happiness and pride. "You've already told me everything after all", he added, looking pointedly at his brother. Damon understood the look and nodded subtly.

Looking back at the girls, he could almost feel the tension in the room as Caroline stiffened slightly. "What's going on with you two?" he smirked, unable to resist interfering.

Caroline sent him a stern look before straightening her dress absentmindedly. "Now I'm wondering why I missed you."

Damon gasped dramatically and held his hand over his heart. "I'm severely offended Caroline. You've wounded me!"

The blonde looked at him for a moment before a smile broke out on her lips and she let out a soft laugh. "I hate you, Damon", she grinned.

[…]

Ric resisted the urge to growl as he landed in his desk chair, another pile of essays to mark falling into place on his desk. He glanced towards the cabinet across the room but shook his head determinedly. He slumped back in his chair and looked around him at the ambush of papers on his desk.

Sighing, he leant forwards and reached out to take his first paper but stopped short when a hand wrapped itself around his wrist tightly. Even as his instincts screamed at him to pull away and attack, Alaric remained frozen, staring at the hand.

Wrapped firmly around the person's finger was a bulking ring, the engraving on it almost obnoxious. Alaric started at the 'D' on the ring with a mix of relief and uncontrollable fear. He slowly raised his eyes.

When they met the startling blue of the oldest Salvatore, he tore his hand away and stumbled out his chair and backwards in shock.

Standing with a nervous smile on his face, eyes ablaze, was none other than his best friend.

Alaric let out a chuckle of disbelief before speeding towards his friend and wrapping his arms around without a moment's hesitation. Damon instantly returned the hug, laughing breathlessly against his friends shoulder. He resisted the urge to cry – what was with his emotions today? – and simply held his friend.

When Ric pulled back, his eyes were wide and red-rimmed. Damon smirked, eyes somewhat sorrowful, and patted his friend's shoulder affectionately. "Hey buddy."

At his words, Ric launched himself back into his friend's arms. Damon accepted the embrace with a hearty laugh and patted the original's back. "I missed you too", he said teasingly. He felt Alaric laugh darkly into his neck.

After a moment, Ric stepped back only this time his face wasn't anything like before. He raised a hand and pointed a stern finger in Damon's face. His eyes were still glistening and his voice was strained as he said, "Don't you _ever_ do that again."

Damon raised an eyebrow but smirked. "Okay _Elena"_, he teased. Ric bit his lip as a smile broke out.

He quickly flopped down into his seat, gesturing for the seat opposite him. Damon looked down at the chair approvingly before falling into it and getting comfortable – which basically meant sticking his feet up on the desk. Ric didn't waver as he turned and pulled the half-empty bottle from under his desk and tossed it towards the Salvatore. Damon caught it with ease and raised it to his lips. He took several large gulps before pulling away and wiping his mouth with a hiss of satisfaction.

"So", he smirked, passing the bottle back. "What'd I miss?"

[…]

Alaric rolled his eyes at the vampire. "Trust me, I know my best friend."

At the original's words, Enzo bristled slightly. "Hold on a second, mate", he laughed. "Let's take a step back. Best friend?"

The rest of the room had fallen into a slightly uncomfortable silence as the vampires scowled at each other. Damon let out a snort and leant back in his seat, wrapping an arm around the back of the couch behind Elena, eager to watch.

Alaric rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated and wanting to let the topic go. "Yes", he said pointedly.

However, Enzo simply sat up slightly straighter and raised an eyebrow. "How long have you two known each other?" he asked, gesturing between Alaric and Damon.

Elena looked up at Damon with a raised eyebrow but a small smile. She rolled her eyes at the look of sheer pride on her boyfriend's face and turned back to watch her former-guardian glare at their newest addition.

"About 5 years, why?"

Enzo grinned. "Known him longer, mate. Therefore, I'm the best friend and you're the friendly, albeit slightly annoying, vampire acquaintance."

Damon rolled his eyes and straightened up. "Okay guys, time to calm down on the 'best friend' crap." After a moment of peaceful silence, he turned to Alaric. "When's Gilbert getting here?"

Alaric let out a sigh. "I don't know Damon. He's been having a rough time lately so he's not exactly eager to get off the alcohol soaked coach for more than a few minutes", he grunted sarcastically. Elena and Damon both shared a look.

"-I'm not _that _bad!"

Everyone was quick to turn towards the interruption; Jeremy stood at the door with a somewhat sombre grin on his face. His eyes were hollow and emotionless but it was clear he was trying incredibly hard to appear okay. His eyes, however, lit up like a child's on Christmas when he spotted the eldest Salvatore with his arm around his sister's shoulder.

Springing into what was quickly becoming a very tiring routine, Damon stood from the couch and waited patiently for Jeremy to reach him, only letting out the softest grunt when the young hunter threw himself into his arms.

Almost instantly, Jeremy drew himself back. "…Bonnie?" he asked hesitantly.

Damon grimaced and looked down at the boy he would consider almost a brother at this point and solemnly shook his head. The effect was immediate and Jeremy's face fell. He rocked back on his heel slightly before looking back up with Damon, the spark in his eye slightly dimmed again.

"Well, it's good to have you back anyway, Dick."

Damon chortled and patted the brunet's back and slowly lowered himself back into his seat. Jeremy shifted awkwardly for a moment or so before sitting opposite his sister and beside Alaric, who quickly nudged him playfully.

Jeremy smiled softly at the gesture before addressing Damon. "So, what happened?"

This time, Stefan spoke up. "Oh he won't tell us. We're waiting for the rest of us." Damon nodded in agreement.

"The rest?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

After a few moments of quiet conversation, the echo of footsteps could be heard down the hall. They could all make out the slightly hushed whispering going on between Matt and Tyler as the boys slowly stepped into the room. Tyler instantly froze but Matt, slightly less observant, continued before hitting his friend's back and stumbling back. He raised his head to question the ex-werewolf when his eyes also caught sight of Damon.

At their stunned faces, Damon smirked and quickly joined them at the door before pulling them into a very brief and very hurried embrace before extracting himself and stepping back. "I swear I've hugged everyone at least once today", he snickered almost annoyed.

"You didn't hug me", Enzo teased from across the room. Damon smirked back at his friend before turning to the still frozen human's in the doorway.

Matt was the first to speak.

"I feel like I should expect this by now but I'm still shocked."

Everyone in the room, excluding Tyler, grinned. The ex-werewolf slowly blinked before letting out a small chuckle.

"Are. You. _Kidding _me?" he deadpanned.

Damon spread his arms proudly and smirked. "It's me", he grinned.

Matt looked down at Elena and his smile dropped. Elena sat on the couch with her chin resting on the back of the couch as she watched the scene in front of her with a fond expression and an entirely new kind of life in her eyes. The human stared for a moment and she must have felt it, for moments later she turned to him and smiled gently. She looked beyond happy and his heart swelled at the sight.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a slap on the shoulder from the recently resurrected vampire in front of him. Damon shared a significant look with him that clearly told him that Damon himself had acknowledged the effect his arrival had had on the brunette but he didn't say anything.

Matt, without thinking twice about it, gripped Damon's shoulder affectionately and nodded. "Thank you", he whispered, just loud enough for Damon to catch. The vampire nodded and quickly turned to the group.

"Okay", Damon called, clapping his hands. "Who wants to hear my heroic story?"

[…]

"So where exactly was it?"

Damon bit his lip for a moment; he still hadn't decided whether he should tell them the truth yet. He quickly looked over to his little brother who merely nodded before turning back to the group with faux fascination written across his face. Damon sighed quietly.

"It was Mystic Falls. 10th May 1994 to be precise. We were trapped in an endless loop, constantly reliving that God awful day. I mean 1994 was a pretty bad year anyway – Kurt Cobain, Stef! - but reliving it over and over? Worse than death."

Everyone was watching Damon carefully, as though assessing him. When he swallowed prominently and his eyes shifted nervously, Elena sat forward and took his hand.

"There's something you're not telling us. What's wrong?" she asked tentatively.

Damon quickly covered his tracks with a smirk. "Nope. I'm telling you everything; I found a device, was walking around in the woods one night and suddenly there was a light, I was gone and I just reappeared in the cemetery."

Caroline sent her best friend a look of disbelief to which the girl nodded. Elena shifted to face Damon even more, turning her back on her friends.

"Damon", she sighed. "You said _we_."

Damon's face contorted in confusion. "What?"

"You said _we _were trapped."

"No, I didn't, 'Lena"

"Damon", Jeremy interrupted. "You did."

Damon's face settled into a look of discomfort and his eyes narrowed. Everyone around the room knew that his anger was breaking through as a defence mechanism for the pain he was apparently feeling so none of them were shocked when he sprung to his feet and shoved Jeremy against the back of the couch, his hand around his neck.

Jeremy didn't even blink when Damon sneered at him. "_Bonnie_ wasn't there, if that's what you're hoping for" he growled.

The youngest Gilbert shook his head as much as the hand around his throat allowed. "I'm not saying anything", he said breathlessly. Damon finally released his neck. "I'm just pointing out that what you said made it seem li-"

"-Shut up!"

Jeremy's mouth snapped shut and Damon paced the room angrily. Everyone watched as an array of different emotions flitted across his face before he settled on one: devastation.

Slowly, he slumped into the sit beside his brother, who quickly patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Bonnie", he said slowly. "She was there. She, er, she sacri- well she, um… saved me and she didn't save herself basically. Okay?" He spat the last word, voice thick with unresolved emotions. He very sternly looked towards everyone in the room before his feature's settled and he seemed to calm down.

Surprisingly, Jeremy looked confused, upset but something similar to content. He looked up at Damon and, without saying a word, he nodded. Elena looked at her boyfriend in shock but the small upturn of her lips led him to believe that, while she was no doubt devastated, she was proud of her best friend. Caroline let out a quiet sob but nodded in acceptance. Stefan bit his lip, having heard this before and subtly nudged at his brother. Damon took the hint and sat beside Elena.

Straight away, Elena hugged him close. Leaning down, she quickly kissed the hair above his ear before whispering to him. "Thank you. I know you would have done anything to bring her back for us."

Damon nodded and sat back, pulling Elena into his chest. The rest of the room was silent and solemn but nobody was too upset; they'd expected something like this.

"It wouldn't have just been you guys I brought her back for", was all Damon said before the room settled into silence once again.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Let me know what you thought and if I did the reunions justice. <em>_I didn't include the Enzo/Damon purely because I felt it didn't fit with my pace and I kinda liked the simple 'oh hey' kind of reunion they did in the show but if you wanted a more emotional one or something, let me know._

_By the way, I'd just like to put it out there that I'm British so I apologize to any of you who aren't used to the way I may spell certain words :)_

_Don't be afraid to review, good or bad. And i'll see you soon (eventually I'll set up an actual timetable-type thing for updates) _

_Lots of love :)_


	3. Our Problems Define Us

**Hey guys! I know its been over a week and for that I'm sorry, but I hope this slightly more dramatic however bordering-on-M-rated chapter might make up for it. I did consider upping this chapter to an M but I'm still deciding whether I want my story to do that. If you have any input, let me know. **

**Also, I realise that last chapter went a little funny. I double checked the file and that wasn't in all italics and I don't think the version of the computer was so I think it was just the mobile version of the chapter. Regardless, I'm hoping this chapter wont do that. **

**Enjoy :)**

**A/N: A big thanks Physco17, who beta-ed this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>"Damon! How could you do that?" Elena cried as she paced the room of Damon's hotel room.<p>

Damon resisted the urge to growl in frustration. "Well if Stefan had actually told me there was a hunter in town and that you idiots wanted him alive, then none of this would've happened!" He pointed out.

"Stop blaming your mistakes on other people!"

"I'm not!"

"You are", Elena growled. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at her boyfriend. Damon stood frozen in shock as he watched Elena pace back and forth aggressively. She abruptly turned and stalked towards him, her fists clenched.

Just before he reached him, she stopped and met his gaze. Damon stood completely still as they both shared a look; Elena's eyes were lit with passion while Damon's were calm.

Clenching her fists in frustration, Elena let out an animalistic, and annoyed, growl. "Oh my God!" She snarled once more, as though it was uncontrollable at this point. "I hate you sometimes." She said after several moments of angry stuttering.

Damon's lips curled into a smile. As though she felt it, Elena turned to him and he instantly sobered his expression.

After a moment, he sighed. "Look, Elena. Killing him? It's protecting us, all of us; me, you, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy!"

Elena seemed tense, but she nodded never the less. "I know Damon. I just- It's just that- You can't-" she paused to take a deep breath, "You can't just go around killing people. That could have gotten you or any of us killed." And she could not go through that again.

The elder nodded seriously, "Oh I'm aware", he chuckled humorlessly. "Trust me, Elena. I know that it could have gotten me killed but I was doing it to protect you."

"You really need to stop risking your life for me Damon." Elena chided lightly, ignoring how her heart soared slightly at the thought. Every day it hit her like a brick wall just how much he truly loved her.

Damon grinned softly. "Uh-huh, sure."

Elena giggled and slowly took his hand, swinging it between the absentmindedly. Suddenly, a tense atmosphere settled back over them and Elena froze.

"What did you do with the body?"

Damon's face instantly settled into a grimace. "About that…"

[…]

The second the lid was raised, Elena stumbled backwards in disgust, her hand to her mouth. Caroline let out a gasp of shock before doing much the same. Damon stood, slightly leant on one leg, and looked down at the body with an unreadable expression.

"Ladies, meet vampire hunter." Damon said, slight amusement was in his voice, "Vampire hunter, meet- well, you're dead so don't bother."

Caroline glared at his poor attempt at humor. "Not the time, Damon", she chided tersely. Elena shook her head dismissively and turned to the body.

Tripp was a mess; his skin was a sickly white, his veins bleeding through like paint. Elena could even see the veins of his neck were bulging from his neck, almost see through with blood loss. His hair was matted with dirt and no doubt blood, and his neck had large handprints around its diameter, clearly Damon's. His eyes were open and hollow like the dead; all the light had gone out giving them a pale look.

What was left of his clothes had obviously been through the shredder; his shirt was in tears, dried blood stuck to the hair of his chest, and his jeans were stained with grass, dirt and gravel. Elena resisted the urge to throw up.

"What the hell happened to him?" Caroline demanded. Elena was still silent.

Damon shrugged. "He was lurking around campus, bumped into me and asked me if I knew a Caroline Forbes. So, I put an end to him before anything bad happened. You're welcome."

Elena sent Damon a look of raging disapproval. "How do you even know he was a vampire hunter?"

"Well I took a guess when he tried to stab me with a vervain dart." Damon rolled his eyes.

Elena frowned at his sarcasm.

She took a deep breath before closing the lid on the wooden box and taking a step back. After a moment of silence, both Caroline and Damon watching her throughout, she turned to her boyfriend. "Clean this up, i'll go tell Matt."

And with that, she left.

[…]

Caroline didn't manage to catch Elena for another three hours. The girl was nothing short of a professional when it came to hiding, but eventually Caroline managed to track her down.

She found her sitting on a brick wall outside the dorms and chatting animatedly to a dark haired boy. The young man, who undoubtedly resembled a certain Salvatore, was grinning ear to ear and very clearly flirting with her. Elena didn't seem to mind though. In fact, she was relishing in the attention.

Caroline quickly caught up with Elena and when she reached her best friend, she recognized the boy.

"Oh hey Liam." She greeted with a smile. Both Liam and Elena seemed to tense slightly at her arrival.

"Caroline, right?" At the blonde's nod, he smiled uncomfortably. "Nice to meet you."

Elena bit her lip, refraining from shouting at her best friend to leave. Instead, she turned to Liam and plastered on her most bitter-sweet smile. "Liam," she called, batting her eyelashes slightly for emphasis. "Would you mind leaving me and my friend alone for a minute to talk?"

Liam seemed to shift uncomfortably at her request before he realized what she meant. Quickly, he jumped up from the wall and hurriedly threw his bag over his shoulder. "See you around, Elena." He sent her a somewhat flirtatious smile before turning towards the dorm and heading, no doubt, towards his room.

Elena instantly spun to face her friend. "Um, hi?" She growled sarcastically.

Caroline rolled her eyes, however she seemed annoyed. "Oh you know what, Elena!" She shouted passionately, "Will you just stop being so damn hostile! What's gotten into you?"

Elena tensed visibly. "I don't know Care. Maybe it's finally dawned on me how insane my life is!" She threw up her hands. She went to stand up, bag already securely on her back, when Caroline grabbed her hand and tugged her back into her seat.

"Seriously. Spill." The blond poked her.

The brunette groaned but sat down comfortably. She turned to her friend with a sad sigh. "It's about Damon."

"Good or bad?" Caroline asked him.

"I don't know." Elena answered honestly.

Caroline nodded hesitantly, listening intently; this was the first time since Damon's 'death' that they had sat down for a proper conversation about "feelings".

When Elena was still silent, two minutes later, Caroline grinned. "Wanna elaborate there Elena?"

Elena huffed. "It's just that, ever since he's come back I'm just feeling really weird about this entire situation." She told her blond friend, "I mean, Damon died. I was a train wreck; I put people in danger including myself and now that he's back and I know how it feels to lose him. It's like I spend every waking moment making sure I never have to relive that again. I feel like I'm going crazy here, Care."

Caroline smiled softly at her friend. "Ah." She sighed dreamily. "You're so sickeningly in love Elena. It's totally normal to be a bit over-cautious for people after they have near death – or in this case actual death – experiences." Caroline may not have exactly approved of her best friends relationship with Damon, but she liked her best friend happy. And the crazy, impulsive Salvatore made her happy.

Elena nodded. "I know. I just… don't know how to act around him at the moment. I mean, do we talk about it? Do we just move on and live in the moment?"

"Definitely the first one." Caroline told her, "You need to talk to him about everything that went down… everything, Elena."

[…]

"Drugs?" Damon asked in disbelief, blinking once to make sure he heard right.

The gentle nod he received in return only caused his face to twist into even more shock. He took a moment to collect his racing thoughts.

He'd always looked at Elena as an incredibly brave and strong person. She had to be after all, she had lost so much. Although it made his heart race, the thought that she loved him too much was absolutely heart breaking for him. To think that all this time, his love for her – and her love for him – was actually a danger to her?

"But… Why?" He found himself asking.

Elena looked torn between telling him the absolute truth or the censored version. Damon just prayed that what she said next was the former.

"Because it hurt." She looked at the floors for a second, "So much, Damon. I just couldn't do it, knowing that I'd never see you again. So… I took the… less conventional escape." Even Elena looked shocked at the stupidity of her words.

"Less conventional?" Damon scoffed in disbelief. "Are you kidding me, Lena? You put yourself in danger because you love me!" At each word, Damon seemed to get both more passionate and more angry. "You love me too much!"

Elena's eyes flared. "Too much?!" She screeched in near disbelief. "Have you met you?"

"No Elena, I haven't." He rolled his eyes, "But if you honestly thought that I loved you too much and that it put me in far too much danger… Tell me you wouldn't be upset!"

"Of course I would, but I wouldn't get angry at you!" Elena wouldn't be angry at him, she would feel sad, but not angry.

"I'm not angry at you." Damon cried, Elena scrunched up her face confused. "I'm angry at myself! I didn't notice that since the second I laid eyes on you I was dooming you, Elena. Since you fell in love with me, you've been losing yourself more and more every damn day!"

Elena jumped to her feet, kicking the chair she'd been sitting on behind her. It clattered across the floor and hit the wall with a resonating thud!

"That's crap and you know it." She seethed, she could not believe what she was hearing. "I do love you, a lot, Damon, but not too much, never too much." She said, "And yeah, I've changed. So what? You've changed since we met, haven't you?"

"Yeah, because you're actually good for me Elena." Damon's eyes were starting to well with angry tears at this point, but he refused to let them fall. His hands were repeatedly clenching and unclenching as he and Elena circled each other in the room.

Elena walked past Damon, ignoring him when he attempted to take a hold of her hand, and slumped down on the bed. His hotel room wasn't particularly big but it put enough space between them. She sighed, putting her face in her hands. She took several deep breaths, disregarding it when she felt the dip of the mattress as he sat beside her.

When she next looked up, her face was calm but her eyes were wet. "What was it I said to you earlier Damon?"

Damon looked confused and shrugged, Elena nodded solemnly.

"I told you that you had to stop risking your life for me. And why do you do that? Because you love me." Damon seemed torn as she continued. "You put yourself in danger because you love me. And, yet, when I do the same thing, you freak out."

"Because it's my job, baby." Elena turned to her boyfriend, confused. The smile he sent her was endearing and devastating at the same time.

Damon's eyes shone with something Elena was incredibly familiar with. "I love you, Elena." Damon said, "So it's my job to look out for you, to protect you when I can. To save you, to be an asshole and to do the exact things you beg me not to."

Elena chuckled breathily, and the two of them smiled smally. "So does that mean I just got a new job?"

Damon scoffed. "Sure." He beamed. Elena grinned and let out – what Damon thought was – an adorable laugh.

It happened purely because he couldn't resist. His lips were on hers in seconds, pressing firmly and his arms were wound around her waist, twisting her upper body to face him so he could deepen the kiss further. Elena let out a gasp as he scoured her mouth with his own, her hands tangling in his hair. She tugged on the soft locks as she swung her leg over his waist and settled into his lap, her arms winding around him tightly.

If either of them were human they would have died from suffocation right now.

Damon sighed contently when she pulled her mouth away and began peppering kissing across his neck. As though he was the finest wine, she kissed and licked every inch of his neck and across his collarbone. Damon chuckled at her enthusiasm but decided that he needed to see her.

He quickly grabbed her face and tore her lips from his neck. She looked somewhat disappointed when he pulled her face up to his. Damon stared at her for a good few seconds and although no words were exchanged, she understood his message. Nodding, Elena smiled. She was so hopelessly in love with this man.

When his eyes shone and his lips reclaimed hers, she knew that he felt the exact same. His lips were frantic against hers.

Five minutes later, with his shirt already discarded and Elena now sprawled on her back on the bed, Damon pulled away.

"Wait-wait!" He let out a rare stutter, breathless. "What was it you wanted to talk about when you first – ah, Elena stop – came in?" Elena frowned and went back to kissing his bare shoulders. Damon called her name again and pushed her away, she stared up at him in disbelief.

"You're really going to stop me just so we can have this conversation? Really?" She asked in disbelief.

Damon shook his head as he willed his blood to stop pumping so fast. Elena seemed content to just lie back and watch him frown. "Elena", he chided. "What did you want to talk about?"

Elena shook her head. "It was nothing." She said softly, "We've already been over it when we mentioned you be over-protective."

Damon looked confused but Elena ignored it and reached up to pull him flush against her. Instantly her lips were back on his and her hands were fumbling with his belt buckle. Damon gasped in surprise when she rolled them over and straddled him.

He looked up at her with a completely sincere look. "Promise it's nothing?"

Elena's face flashed with an inch of doubt for a moment before she composed herself and nodded. Damon caught it of course but said something to her, "I promise." She said before descending on his lips once more.

And with that Damon had no further arguments.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, there were moments in this that I contemplated upping the rating but I think I've decided that I wont do that. I've never written anything M rated so I think that I'll hold back. Haha<strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!**

**i-am-castiel xox**


	4. Teachers and Grimoires

**I enjoyed this chapter, purely because of the sheer amount of fluff and cute-ness I can now spring upon you guys thanks to the idea I created in this chapter. This little plot twist will hopefully result in some fun for both me and you, so I hope you like it. **

**This chapter is, while short, a bit up and down. To say it was more of a filler would be a bit of an understatement but that is what it is. I also used this chapter to get slightly back on track with the actual show as last chapter sent me slightly off course. **

**Either way, enjoy and let me know what you think- even if its just to rant about the chapter's length :L**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**2 weeks later**

Matt took the news surprisingly well. He was pissed, that much was evident in the punch he swung at Damon, but he had accepted that everything the Salvatore had done was to protect their friends. He couldn't deny that, while it upset him, he understood that Damon was incredibly protective of those he considered family and – though he would deny it – those he loved.

Stefan had managed to settle into a hotel room much like Damon's, different buildings however – he didn't want to hear t_hat – _and was happy with his job at the local mechanics. He had also accepted and defeated his own grief when it came to Ivy and he had managed to cast out all of his guilt.

Caroline had officially dropped out of college and had gotten an apartment near Mystic Falls. However, like everyone expected, she rarely spent her nights there. Most nights were spent breaking the rules and sleeping in Elena's room, sleeping at Damon's hotel room with the rest of the group, or, when Damon and Elena were… _occupied_, she stayed there on her own. Damon was surprisingly okay with it.

Tyler was still in college so luckily Elena wasn't entirely alone. She had befriended Luke, his sister Liv and her co-worker Liam, much to Damon's chagrin. She was doing well in college; sophomore year was much easier to settle into than the last.

Meanwhile, Damon had also gotten a job to occupy his time while Elena traipsed around college. He hadn't gotten the job on purpose; he'd simply seen the opportunity and taken it. Surprisingly, he found the job to be quite interesting; interacting with people was actually kind of funny. It also paid reasonably well- not that he needed the money.

So Elena was more than just shocked when she walked into her Social Studies class and saw who her new teacher was.

"Hello class!" Damon, her new _professor, _called out cheerily.

Elena let out an undignified _squawk _of surprise, which immediately drew Damon's attention. When he spotted her, his eyes lit up with mischief.

"Something funny, Miss Gilbert?"

Elena's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. After a moment of silence, with the class watching her every move, she nodded dumbfounded and swallowed thickly. "No, o-of course no-not."

"Good", Damon grinned. He gestured to the empty seat in the class, right beside an awe struck Tyler. "Take a seat please."

Elena could not believe the situation. As she took her seat besides the hybrid-turned-human, she attempted to come up with an even marginally reasonable explanation for this. Damon looked like the cat that got the cream as he sprawled his name across the chalk board.

"I am Mr Salvatore. I'm your new Social Studies teacher – even though I have no idea about the subject-" he said under his breath. "So, please turn to page… er, 60?" It sounded more like a question and his uncertainty tore a laugh from Elena's lips. "Miss Gilbert; you seem to be laughing an awful lot. Something funny you'd like to share?"

Elena blinked in surprise. She slowly shook her head. Damon smirked, nodded and turned back to the chalk board before starting to ramble about something random. She took a few moments to compose herself.

How many girls could honestly say that their teacher was also their boyfriend? Sure, a lot of girls would probably kill to be in Elena's situation but Elena just didn't know how to feel about it. She could understand the slightly… _hot_ side of it but at the moment her mind was a jumble of confusion and attraction… and annoyance.

She decided to screw the rules. She shared a quick glance with Tyler before he raised her hand and drew Damon's attention.

Mr Salvatore was busily scribbling on the board and rambling on about something to do with his family history, before he turned and noticed her. When he raised an eyebrow and fell silent, many girls jolted from their seats as though shocked out of a trance. They had clearly been interested in his words, or maybe a little _too _interested in _him _for Elena's tastes.

"Yes, Gilbert?"

Elena grinned. "I was just wondering, Mr… _Salvatore", _she smirked coyly as Damon's cheeks reddened at her tone. "How long have you been teaching?"

She heard Tyler chuckle behind his hand beside her and her smile only grew. Damon looked slightly torn.

"Oh, well Ele- Miss Gilbert", he stuttered slightly. "I've been teaching for about… a- er, um… a week or so, now."

Elena laughed. "So, have you studied or majored in anything Mr Salvatore?"

Damon's eyes narrowed. "Actually, yes. I've studied law and trust me, I've been around a while now; I've studied a lot and I know what I'm doing. You needn't worry."

This time, Tyler spoke up. "But, s_ir, _if you've only taught for a week, then how do we know you're any good?"

Damon glared at the boy but managed to restrain himself and not fly over to snap his neck. "I meant I've been teaching_here _for a week, Lockwood_", _he spat the boy's name. "I'd appreciate if you let me continue with my lesson now.

When he turned back to the board and began talking again, almost all the girls instantly falling back into a state of awe and fascination, Tyler and Elena laughed behind their hands and ignored the almost inaudible growl they heard Damon emit from the front of the class.

This might actually been kind of fun for them both.

[…]

When Elena returned home that night, she was treated to only the most dramatic but hilarious of reactions from her boyfriend.

"Just know that I'm wholly prepared to snap his neck next time I see him, in class or not."

Elena laughed wholeheartedly. Damon had been seething uncontrollably for almost 2 hours. "Why did _you _become a _teacher, _of all things"_  
><em>

Damon looked somewhat put off at her lack of belief in him but otherwise ignored the comment. "I've been bored, 'Lena. With you at college and Stefan being a dick, I kinda figured that I'm allowed a bit of fun too."

"Yes, but not at the risk of my education." Elena paused for a moment before he eyebrows scrunched together in shock and slight disgust. "Oh wow! I sound like Jenna", she laughed.

Damon regarded her for a moment before striding across the room of his newly purchased apartment to tear a large pitcher of whiskey from a particularly tall shelf. Elena watched him cautiously as he took a lengthy swig from its contents, wincing as the burning liquid traveled down his mouth and the throat that would no doubt burn for a few moments after. Damon, however, seemed unfazed by its strength.

He continued to lazily sway back and forth across the expanse of the room; which was a large expanse of open space only occupied by a small, mistreated sofa and a coffee table covered in an array of witch books and grimoires. Elena let her eyes rest on a familiar one for a moment before she crossed the room and sat - _sunk_ - into the couch cushions. She gently took hold of the book, its spine now frayed and only half-attached.

Bonnie's grandmother's grimoire was a terribly old thing but it was without a doubt one of the easiest Bennett grimoires to read; thanks to years of staying at Bonnie's grandmother's house from a young age, Elena had learnt quite quickly how to decipher the woman's handwriting.

Carefully, Elena began to lift the cover, ready to reveal the untidy and no doubt scribbled writing underneath, when a firm hand slapped down on the book's face and slammed it shut. Still beside herself with shock, Elena didn't protest when Damon tore the book from her hands and walked in the opposite direction to her before depositing it face down on the dining table.

Elena slowly got up and walked towards her boyfriend, who stood with his back to her. Resisting the urge to wrap her arms around his waist, she simply lent against the table beside him.

"Why do you have that?" she asked, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the book but keeping her eyes on him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Can't a guy do a little light reading?"_  
><em>

Elena shrugged and lifted the hefty book despite Damon's sound of protest. "_Light _reading?" she snorted in disbelief. _  
><em>

Damon sighed. "Fine. I found Bonnie's bear at the tomb yesterday-"

"-what were you doing at the tomb?"

"- and I figured that meant that she was obviously still alive back in the... wherever", he continued, ignoring Elena. "I guessed that the little Bennett witch came up with a great plan to send it back, maybe as a sign. So she's gotta be alive, right?"

Elena was silent after her interruption and seemed beyond shocked. "Oh, um. What?"

Damon smirked lovingly and cast her a smile. "She's alive." Elena's eyes instantly lit up. "_I think" _he added hastily.

Elena rolled her eyes but smiled merrily. "Well, then. Let's bring her back."

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're all thinking: wow that was short. I know, and I apologize. It is short, however it is the best I can offer you at the moment. Over the past week I've been having multiple health problems and I really haven't had time to write. So the second I got in from school, I was on my computer (until I fell asleep for an hour) and have been working since. I really hope you'll forgive me for the delay and short chapter. <strong>

**I noticed that last week wasn't very popular in the number of reviews. I just wanted to let you know, because I'm incredibly selfish and often need praise to actually continue anything (I have a tendency to underestimate myself) I honestly enjoy your reviews more than anything. Getting feedback from you guys is the best part about writing a fanfiction because you know people are enjoying it if they are eagerly reviewing. So, if you want to or have the time, drop me a review and let me know what you thought. Bad or not, I appreciate the honesty. **

**I really hope to see you before this weekend with another update. I'll get started on it right now. **

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Sentimental Christmas

**The wait has been abnormally long and I apologise- it's taken be a while to catch up with The Vampire Diaries but I'm catching up. This chapter is more just happy and fun Christmas times but the next few chapters will include my plot to return Bonnie since she is, of course, still on the other side in this so we'll see how that plays out. **

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that Damon and Stefan Salvatore had celebrated Christmas. Back when they were humans they had celebrated it briefly with their mother, or at least Damon had, but after she died their father had been reluctant to continue with such a tiring holiday. It was only very rarely - mostly when they were older- that their father pretended to support the holiday, and that was only because his primary role in society. When Damon and Stefan had been the prime age to start interacting with society's most beautiful and wealthy women Giuseppe had been forced to hold may a Christmas gathering or ball at the Salvatore manor.<p>

Elena and Jeremy had always been very fortunate with their Christmas's; they had always been full of family, food and general happiness. Their parents had never once held back. They'd invite friends and family from around America to come and visit throughout the week building up to and after Christmas. Caroline and Bonnie were never ones to miss out on tagging along and had often found themselves sleeping over at Elena's on Christmas Eve (which the girls later realized made things a lot harder for their parents).

So, for Damon and Stefan to be around Elena and her friends during Christmas, while it had happened before, was always a very overwhelming time. They were often forced into insane traditions they had never heard of or watching movies that got worse with every viewing.

So how they ended up sitting on the couch of Damon's large apartment living room, surrounded by noise, people and terribly tacky decorations, they didn't know.

Elena and Caroline were running about, tossing tinsel to each other and hanging somewhat torn decorations. Jeremy and Alaric were arguing over whether to watch a football match or a cheesy Christmas comedy- neither of which the Salvatore's were terribly excited for. Jo was eagerly placing bowls of food around the table and, if you asked Damon, far too many bowls of nuts and chocolate.

"Damon couldn't you at least _try _to help?" Caroline sighed as she pinned a hanging tree to the ceiling.

"You too, Stefan", Elena interjected from her place at the fireplace, where she was placing Christmas cards.

Stefan shrugged and settled back into the sofa. Damon scoffed. "Elena the only "help" I'll be providing will be in the eating of that food and the removing of your clothes later tonight."

Elena turned abruptly and glared at him while Stefan and Caroline stared at him in a mixture of shock and disgust. Damon only laughed in reply, despite hearing Jeremy's hushed threats to kill him.

Stefan grimaced. "Okay. I love you guys", he sighed, "but I really don't want to hear about my brother and my ex getting it on."

While Elena looked slight uncomfortable, Damon merely smirked. "Ya' snooze, ya' lose."

"-Okay", Alaric called out pointedly. "Let's move on; Stefan turn on the stereo and _both_ of you come and help."

As if the teacher's words had somehow mysteriously tamed both boys, the Salvatore's jumped into action. Stefan quickly flicked on a random music channel and Damon ran to join Elena at the fireplace.

"So, what did you ask Santa for this year?" Damon teased as he wrapped an arm around Elena's waist and lent around her to straighten a card.

Elena giggled but her eyes were full of mischief. "Oh, I don't know", she teased seductively. She slowly turned around and settled her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Maybe I'll ask for a new boyfriend... or maybe a new _teacher_."

Damon's eyes lit up. "You already have a new teacher, 'Lena."

Keeping up with their facade, Elena looked confused. "Well, if I have a teacher already then I should probably go find him and tell him that I cheated on that last test."

"Oh did you now?"

Elena grinned, batting her eyelids teasingly. "Yeah. Why? Are you going to punish me, Mr Salvatore?"

Damon lent in closer, his eyes a whole shade darker as he stared down at his girlfriend's lips. "Elena, if you wanted me to punish you, all you had to do was-"

"-Dude! That's my sister!"

The two of them sprang apart abruptly, the sound of Jeremy's voice piercing through Elena's mind and throwing her head-first into reality. Damon at least looked somewhat ashamed as he hurriedly began rearranging the cards they must have knocked down in their attempts to get away from each other. Elena cast him a nervous side-glance before moving away to help Caroline, keeping her eyes on the ground -anywhere but at Jeremy- at all times.

The rest of the morning went well, with the last minute decorations successfully being put up and food being served. Jeremy kept a watchful eye on Damon the whole time and occasionally sent Elena looks of disapproval and disgust. By 2 o'clock, Damon was tired of it.

"Oh for God's sake, Jeremy!" he cried after yet another glare from the young Gilbert. "Seriously, your sister has sex; get over it!"

The entire room plummeted into silence as Damon sent 'Little Gilbert' a grin and turned back to the grimoire in his hand. Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Jo all looked very uncomfortable while Alaric looked annoyed. Matt and Tyler - who had arrived shortly before - were trying to stop their peals of laughter from escaping. Jeremy, looking thoroughly told off and stunned, quickly moved into the kitchen to find a drink - preferably alcohol.

[...]

They all sat down to eat at 4 o'clock. The room was filled with laughter and shouting as people asked for food and called across to people from around the table. Elena was laughing merrily with Caroline as she perked on Damon's lap, the pair of them forced to share a stool when they discovered they were one short. Caroline and Stefan were still not talking but had hesitantly shared a cracker under everyone's watchful eyes. Jeremy had cooled off, and was laughing with Matt and Tyler, sipping his beer. Alaric and Jo were talking quietly, ever the well-behaved pair, and were watching the people around them happily.

Although it was more awkward than they had planned, Elena found that sitting on her boyfriend's lap while trying to eat Christmas dinner was actually incredibly humorous. She had been forced to feed him herself when he simply couldn't see around to get to his food and she had even accidentally misplaced herself and crushed Damon's crotch once or twice - something that had provoked far too much laughter for Damon's tastes.

Eventually everyone's conversations seemed to merge and by the time Elena had brought out the Chocolate cake, Christmas pudding, Ice Cream and had refilled everyone's drinks, the table was all involved in a pleasant conversation.

"Who wants what?" Elena said. Everyone began shouting their orders at her and although she seemed overwhelmed at first, she managed to serve everything up within a couple of minutes. She carefully settled back into Damon's lap, snuggling against him and nuzzling her head into his shoulder. Damon let out a content sigh as he kissed her forehead, not missing a beat of his conversation with Alaric.

Elena began to take sufficient bites of her chocolate cake, occasionally feeding Damon a piece. In return, Damon shared his bowl of ice cream with her. They both continued their individual conversations and to anyone outside of their group it would have been a shock how in sync with each other they were. When Damon held out a spoon of ice cream for her, not even looking in her direction, Elena grinned and slurped up the almost completely melted treat.

When Damon turned around to look at her, he instantly dropped his spoon and began laughing.

Elena frowned. "What?" she demanded.

Damon smirked, turning her face towards him to carefully lick the ice cream from the tip of her nose. Elena squeaked in surprise and quickly pulled away, scrunching her nose in disgust as she wiped her nose. Damon continued to laugh despite her eye roll.

After a few moments, Caroline spoke up. She hesitantly raised her wine glass above her head, smiling softly. "To Bonnie."

Nobody needed an explanation; everyone lifted the glasses, toasting to their friend and all sharing solemn looks at the thought of her missing out on Christmas. Jeremy wiped an escaping tear from his cheek and nodded, taking a large mouthful of beer as though the large gulp would ease the pain.

[...]

Eventually the atmosphere returned to that of a normal Christmas day's. Everyone was talking among themselves when Caroline spoke up.

"Present time!" Caroline squealed, racing to the living room and settling in front of the tree, already claiming the role of handing out the gifts. Elena eagerly jumped from Damon's lap to join her.

Once everyone was seated in the living room, Damon on the floor, Elena between his legs and everyone else squeezed onto the two couches, Caroline took the closest present and handed it to its new owner. "Matt", she beamed, passing over the present.

Matt grinned, tearing off the paper without hesitation. His smile weakened slightly when he pulled out a tiny white box. Exchanging a confused look with Tyler, he opened the box and almost instantly, his jaw dropped. From within he pulled a small set of keys. Tyler jumped into action, snatching them from him.

"No way!" the boy cried. "Who the hell got you a Mercedes-Benz?!"

"2013 Mercedes-Benz S-Class, to be precise", Stefan stated from his seat on the couch. Matt looked at him, bewildered.

"Merry Christmas from the Salvatores", Damon grinned, reaching over to pat the blonde's knee. Matt stared at Damon in complete shock.

Running a hand through his hair, Matt attempted to process the situation. "Wha-why?"

Damon shrugged. "Because your truck is gross, that's why."

After allowing the boys a moment to express their wonder, Caroline handed out the next present. "Alaric."

Alaric accepted the present eagerly, opening the paper and pulling from the ruins a huge box of Jim Bean Bourbon. He quickly cradled the box against his chest and sent a look of surprise to his best friend.

"Wasn't me", Damon promised.

Caroline beamed with pride. "It was me!"

Alaric went on to thank her profusely, even taking a moment to send her a look of disapproval. It was quickly removed, however, when he tried the first bottle and instantly passed it to Damon, his eyes alight. Damon took a gulp and within moments the men were gushing about the drink.

Next for presents was Elena. The box she received was wrapped with simple silver paper, the only present of that color under the tree.

"The shop wrapped it", Damon said quietly, his cheeks bright red.

Elena smiled widely as she carefully turned the large rectangular box over in her hands before settling on the back where she began to tear it open. She threw the paper in Caroline's direction, turning over the flat black box. She cast Damon a nervous glance. "Can I open it with these guys around?"

Damon chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Yes 'Lena", he sighed.

Elena smirked and cautiously opened the box's lid. When she saw what was inside, she gasped. Caroline quietly crawled to her side, settling beside her and staring at the present.

"Damon!" Caroline gasped. "That's beautiful."

Inside, nestled carefully in the felt, was a gorgeous silver locket, engraved with the words "Tu sei la mia vita". Elena assumed they were Italian. She picked up the dainty locket, gently turning it over as she peered at the back. Sprawled across the back was a small floral design that weaved into the word 'sempre'.

Elena felt her eyes fill with tears as she pried open the locket. She took a stuttered breath when she saw the picture slotted inside; it was a photo booth shot the pair had taken on one of their early dates- Elena had a woolly hat on and gloves and was grinning at the camera while Damon lent over and pecked her cheek, his beanie (which Elena had forced him to wear) slipping down his head.

"Do you like it?" Damon asked nervously as he peered over Elena's shoulder to look down at the picture. Despite himself, he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked in the picture.

Elena stayed quiet for a moment. "What does it mean?"

"The writing?"

Elena nodded.

Damon looked down, shy. "'Tu sei la mia vita' means you are my life and 'sempre' means always."

At his words, Elena quickly covered her mouth with her hand to contain her quiet sob. Damon looked startled when he heard her start to cry, and the entire room looked on in confusion, shock and interest. Caroline looked close to tears as well.

Elena quickly turned around, handing Caroline the box, and stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. She shook her head as she laughed softly, eyes full of tears. She slowly lent forward and took his face in her hands. "I love you so much", she whispered before pressing her lips to his in a gently kiss. Damon responded eagerly, holding her closer. Elena opened her mouth and their tongues met as Damon let out a soft moan. At that, Elena slowly pulled away before they got too out of hand.

"Thank you", she smiled. She grabbed the necklace. "Put it on me?"

Damon nodded and took the necklace. He brushed her hair aside before carefully attaching the clasp and putting on the necklace. He softly swept his fingers around the base of her neck, laying a gentle kiss on her collarbone before pulling away completely. Elena beamed as she settled back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

Caroline smiled gently before scrambling back over to the tree to pull out the next present. She passed it over to Stefan, her eyes downcast.

Stefan attempted to ignore her lack of eye contact despite the pain it caused and opened the gift. When he pulled out a small gift car, he frowned.

"Thought you should get back on the market", Damon laughed.

"You bough me a free 3 month membership to ?" Stefan growled.

Damon shook his head with a chuckle. "Nah man! I got you a proper present but that's yours too." Damon pointed to the large present at the back of the tree and Caroline quickly retrieved it.

Before he handing it to him, Damon paused. "Look, little brother, this present is.. um... well it's rea- it's pretty, er, sentimental and stuff so..."

Stefan interrupted with a curt nod and a soft smile as he took the gift. He carefully opened the paper and sent Damon and look of confusion when he pulled out a large scrap book.

"Caroline helped", Damon added just as Stefan began to open the book.

Stefan froze and looked up at Caroline, who quickly averted her eyes. He sighed quietly before opening the book. When he saw what was inside, his breath hitched and his eyes almost instantly began to water.

"I found them in the loft a few years back but never thought much of them. I didn't give them to you because at the time you were off with Klaus and by the time you got back, I had forgotten so..."

Staring up at him was a page with only a single worn and old photograph taped inside. The photo was of a young, beautiful woman with long black hair that cascaded down her left shoulder. She was sitting on a small wooden bench, her skirt draped around her. By her side was a small boy, dressed in his very best with a small white cap and long curly hair. In her arms was a bundle of cloth and although it was hard to see who it was, Stefan knew in an instant.

"When is this from?" Stefan choked out.

"January 1st, 1847. You were exactly two months old."

Stefan stared down at the picture, the emotions inside of him bubbling out of control. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he stared down at the beauty that was their mother.

"It's the only picture that exists of you and her", Damon added. "She died about 2 weeks later."

Stefan nodded solemnly as he turned to page. This time, it brought nothing but a smile to his face. "Is that us?" he laughed.

Sitting on a bench in matching clothes, hugging each other close were Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Damon, much bigger that Stefan and at least 10, while Stefan looked no older than 3 or 4. Although they were frowning - as they had to for photographs back then - you could see the sparkle of amusement in both boys eyes and Damon held his little brother.

After a moment, Stefan closed the book and wiped away a tear. "I'll look at the rest later", he said. Damon nodded in understanding.

Around an hour later, there was only one present under the tree. It was slim and very small. Caroline handed it over to Jeremy.

Jeremy sent Damon and smile, having figured out that he'd received presents from everyone else already. He happily tore away the paper, eager to reveal his gift when he froze.

In his hand was a word and tea-colored piece of paper with a thousand Latin words he couldn't understand written in a thick black ink. Confused, he looked over at Damon.

"Merry Christmas Little Gilbert."

"But", Jeremy frowned. "What is it?"

Damon looked down at his hands as he knotted his fingers together; he seemed nervous. When he looked back up, all eyes were on him.

"That is how we're gonna get Bonnie back."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter - again I'm sorry it's late. <strong>

**Note: I'm planning on getting a pet hedgehog. I know, why should you care? Well, the thing with hedgehog's is that they take up a lot of time and maintenance and I'm kind of worried that, since it really is a high maintenance pet (we're talking hours a day spent looking after it) then it might take me away from writing. I just wanted to warn you guys in case that happens. I'll still right as much as possible. Maybe I'm over-reacting, I don't know but either way I'm excited. **

**Reviews are the best :D xoxo**


	6. Ch 6 Sneak Peek: Because He Loved Her

**I really am sorry about the wait guys, I truly truly am. It's been terrible. But I have spent the last 4 days rereading my chapters, planning and replanning the next few and I'm almost finished with the next chapter so it should be published in a few days. Until then, I wanted to give you guys something to hold you down until then. As a frequent fanfic reader I know how horrible it is to have to wait months for an update so I'm giving you this in the hopes it will hold you down for the next few days. I know it's only a paragraph or two but I happen to love this part and am actually very proud of this extract.**

**A warning though, dont let this little sneak peek extract fool you into believing everything is sunshine and rainbows for our lovely couple. **

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 6 Sneak Peak - Because He Loved Her<span>_

Damon's face sunk as she disappeared through the kitchen, her laughter trailing behind her.

He took a moment to really think about the girl he got to hold every night.

It wouldn't be possible for Damon to describe the love he felt for the girl he was lucky enough to have. After years of fighting for her and years of battles lost, he had won the overall war and gained an utterly stunning girl to call his own. And every time he looked at her, his heart swelled to the point he thought it might begin to beat again. Because Damon looked at Elena like the sun shone just for her every morning and as if a word from her lips could pull the stars from the sky.

Elena, completely oblivious to his train of thought, returned. And Damon admired her for a second more before standing up, forgetting the sheet that fell from his body and making his way over to her. When she noticed his less than dressed state, she choked on her tea. "Damon, wha-"

But her words were cut off by his lips pressing assertively upon her, pulling every breath from her lungs and almost literally knocking her off her feet. Just a simple press of the lips would have been enough to make her skin ignite as if she were without her ring, but the way he was kissing her now made her mind reel and her skin bubble with electricity. She felt her heart shatter when he pulled away, as if the moment they lost contact, she ceased to exist.

Damon leant his head against hers, taking the moment to simply close his eyes and breath her in. "Elena", he whispered. Elena let her eyes flutter closed at the sound of his raspy voice, short of breath, uttering her name. She resisted the urge to shiver when his hands slid across her wrists before entwining their fingers. "I love you. I... love you... more than anything."

And in those moments, Elena's heart filled with a happiness grand enough to rival that of the day he kissed her for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>See you soon ;)<strong>


End file.
